


I just got to take care of you

by roughlycut



Series: McReyes Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Domestic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: “Rough day at work?” Jesse asks as he puts his hand on Gabriel’s knee, slowly starting to massage his thigh.Gabriel just makes a sound in the back of his throat as reply, content with the feeling of Jesse’s hand on his body.He doses off, the smell of both coffee and Jesse’s cologne making him feel thoroughly comforted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not read if use of the word cunt (to describe genitalia) makes you uncomfortable and/or dysphoric!

Gabriel sighs as he closes the front door behind him and drops his duffle bag on the floor with a loud thud. His body is tired and aching, a pounding headache coming on. He presses his fingers to his temple as he walks to the living room, absentmindedly waving his hand at his boyfriend standing in the kitchen.

“Hey babe,” Jesse says, voice soft and caring. Gabriel just continues past him without answering, sliding out of his jacket with a groan before throwing it on a chair. He slumps down on the couch, flicking on the TV, turning the volume down. Feeling the exhaustion washing over him, he leans back and closes his eyes.

There’s a light sound of naked feet on the floor as Jesse walks into the living room, the scent of newly brewed coffee following him. Gabriel registers the sound of a cup being sat next to him, but he doesn’t open his eyes to look. The couch shifts under Jesse’s weight as he sits down next to Gabriel.

“Rough day at work?” Jesse asks as he puts his hand on Gabriel’s knee, slowly starting to massage his thigh. Gabriel just makes a sound in the back of his throat as reply, content with the feeling of Jesse’s hand on his body. He doses off, the smell of both coffee and Jesse’s cologne making him feel thoroughly comforted.

He barely registers Jesse’s hand sliding further and further up, until it rests on his cock. Jesse strokes it through the cargo pants with clear intent, a suppressed moan escaping his lips. Gabriel groans a little in return, blinking his eyes open as he looks at Jesse. He’s sitting next to him wearing one of Gabriel’s old hoodies, sleeve rolled up high on his left side, exposing his missing limb. Jesse’s hair is a wild mess, his eyes large and cheeks flushed as he stares at Gabriel’s crotch.

“Jesse, I _mmmh_ ,“ Gabriel starts, voice cut off by a light squeeze on his growing erection. His body feels, if possible, even more tired and he leans his head back again. He opens his mouth, but his second protest dies on his tongue as Jesse starts to unzip his pants.

“Babe,” Jesse says, voice husky, “you’ve had a rough day. Let me take care of you.”

Gabriel sighs, head pounding in sync with his heart. He forces himself to open his eyes again and look straight at Jesse.

“Please, I appreciate the-“

Jesse presses his mouth on Gabriel’s, licking and nibbling at his bottom lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth, slowly but with determination. He can feel Jesse smile into the kiss as he pulls Gabriel’s hard cock from its confinements, lazily stroking him.

“F-fuck _ahh_ Jesse,” he moans into his boyfriend’s mouth as he gives in and thrusts slightly upwards in Jesse’s hand, feeling heat spreading throughout his body. Jesse breaks the kiss, cheeks now bright pink, as he looks at Gabriel.

“Take of your shirt babe,” he mutters, biting his lower lip. Gabriel obliges, tossing the garment to the side as Jesse leans in and sucks hard on his nipple.

“Jesse _shit_ you’re so good,” Gabriel mumbles, throwing his head back as he feels his balls tighten with each suction, “you’re such a good boy, so very good.”

Jesse moans at the praise, giving Gabriel’s nipple a slightly harder bite, before sitting back up. He slides his thumb through the bead of pre-cum gathered at the tip of Gabriel’s cock and flicks his wrist just right. Gabriel grabs a handful of Jesse’s messy hair, making him whimper, and groans as he cums. Streaks of white lands on his stomach and Jesse’s hand, as he continues to stroke him.

Gabriel barely has time to come down from his orgasm, before Jesse takes his cum-covered hand to his mouth and starts licking it off. Gabriel just stares at Jesse as his eyes fall shut, a pleasant hum coming from the back of his throat. He finishes cleaning his hand, eyes opening again as he leans towards Gabriel.

“Shit,” is all Gabriel manages before Jesse’s mouth is on his, lips hot and tongue salty with Gabriel’s own cum. Jesse kisses him deeper, biting at his lower lip until it’s swollen and red.

He pulls away, breathing heavy against Gabriel’s mouth, brushing their lips together, as he straddles his thigh.

“Fuck babe, listening to you come makes me so fucking wet,” he moans, grabbing Gabriel’s hand with urgency and showing it down the front of his boxers. Gabriel hums, headache and bruised body long forgotten, as his fingers slide through coarse pubes and finds Jesse’s cunt warm and wet. Jesse grinds, rubbing his clit against the palm of Gabriel’s hand and they both moan as Gabriel easily slides two fingers into him.

“ _Hnggh_ f-fuck babe,” Jesse swears under his breath as he fucks himself slowly on Gabriel’s fingers, “gonna come all over your hand.”

Gabriel moves his free hand to Jesse’s neck, squeezing around it as he starts circling Jesse’s clit with his thumb, causing him to whimper. He leans forward, bracing himself against Gabriel’s naked chest with his hand.

“Babe, I-I’m gonna _hhn_ ,” he moans, picking up the speed. Gabriel tightens the grip around his throat, bringing Jesse’s whimpers to a halt. A strained noise escapes him as tears well up in his eyes.

“Come for me,” Gabriel groans, “be a good boy and come all over my hand.”

Jesse tries to answer, no sound leaving his lips as his cheeks go hot red. His nails dig into Gabriel’s chest as he slumps forward, his whole body shaken by his orgasm. Gabriel feels a gush of fluid drenching his hand, seeping through the boxers and onto his thigh. He releases his grip on Jesse’s neck, pulls his hand from his wet cunt, and feels Jesse drawing in a deep breath. Slowly Gabriel runs his dry hand up and down Jesse’s back, feeling his body relax against his own and his breath slowing down.

“Such a good boy Jesse,” Gabriel whispers in Jesse’s ear, feeling his boyfriends smile against his chest, “such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 1 of McReyes week. The prompt was "domestic".
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd be very happy if you left a comment, just letting me know what you think.  
> You're also welcome to come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://silasthemutant.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueEyedMutt).


End file.
